Look At Me With Your Eyes Open
by Night Ghost
Summary: Kai's life has never been one of happiness, and for this his mind is now broken.
1. Chapter 1

_**Look At Me With Your Eyes Open**_

_**Chapter One**_

"_Do you see that, Kai?" The man pointed to the night sky and looked at his son, which was sitting at his side on the grass._

_The boy smiled and followed the finger up. "What is that one called father?"_

"_That one? Well that one is called the Big Dipper, and if you look over there, that one is the Little Dipper."_

"_Wow………why are they called that father?"_

"_Well if you look at it, you can see that it looks like a sort of ladle or cup, thus the name "Dipper." _

_The boy stared up into the night sky with awe…_

_A scream brought the six year old child and his father back down to reality._

"_What was that father?"_

"_I don't know." The man stood and walked with deep strides to their house._

_When they reached the door the father ordered his young son to stay put until he made sure everything was settled._

_But like all six year olds, curiosity out weighted higher than orders. The boy went inside. His feet were adorned with soft soled sneakers, making the boy soundless on the hard wood floors. He slowly crept along the floor, climbing the stairs._

_The young boy's breath became shallower when he heard someone crying aloud. The sound wrenched at the boys heart._

_Whenever he heard his mother cry, it always pained him. He hated it; he always went to her and tried to comfort her to the best of his ability. He tried so hard to always make her smile and laugh. He loved to here her laugh._

_He loved it when she patted his head, or gave him a hug, or just said the few simple words to him each day, "I love you." _

_The boy's eyes widened when he located the source of the crying. His father was down on his knees. The boy walked into the room and looked around the barely lit exterior. The bottom of the boys shoe stepped in something slippery and he looked down. _

_A gasp was the first to come from his mouth, than realization at what was on the floor._

_Blood…_

_The boy had seen blood before, when he cut himself, or slipped on some gravel, but never in such large amounts. It never occurred to him that the body could hold so much blood._

_The boy bent down and touched his fingers into the excessively large puddle, which continued to grow. He rubbed his finger in it, mesmerized by the feel. It was warm and yet partially sticky. _

_The boy straightened and looked at his fingers, slightly noticing the color…a deep crimson red. _

"_It's like the color of my eyes, father. Am I right father?" The boy turned and looked at the weeping man. "Why are you crying father? Isn't it a pretty color, like my eyes?"_

"_Shut up." The two words were a mere whisper, which the boy paid no heed too._

"_I think the color is like the color of my eyes." The boy stepped closer to his father, not noticing any signs of danger. "Mommy has the same color eyes, mommy has prettier eyes than me, I think. Don't you father?"_

"_Shut up!" The father yelled harshly, before his arm came out and slammed into the young boys face, sending him flying to the right. The boy did not have time to scream, before his delicate head hit the wall. A soft gasp escaped his lips before darkness over took him. _

_**Two Years Later  
**_

"_Get your lazy ass up boy!" The father grunted out, while kicking the child in the rib cage. The boy was on his feet in an instant, fearing to get another kick from the man._

_It had now been two long years since that star filled night. The young boy winced inside, at how his life had changed for the worst in so little time._

_His father had once been caring and kind, now he had turned too drinking frequently and constantly abusing his only son. The pulling of the hair and being yelled at had escalated to beatings and sleeping the night away with a missed meal, to later, which became worse. One year of enduring that, and another year to the day, of being raped, locked in dark closets, not being fed for days and the constant abuse from a drunken man that lived his life in the bottle. _

_To day seemed like another day of being hurt._

"_You see this boy? Do you?" The man pointed to his dick. The boy quickly looked away, know what was to come._

_The man threw the bottle aside, and the boy winced when the glass shattered against the wall. The man unzipped his pants and pulled his dirty boxers down, letting his ugly erection show. _

"_You see this? Touch me now!" the man ordered, roughly grasping the boy by the wrist and jerking him closer. "Now please me, I want your mouth." The young boy knew not to disobey._

_He remembered the first time he tried to protest._

"_Your mouth, you bitch!" the old man bellowed and sent the boy to his knees. He jerked the boy's mouth open completely and shoved himself in all the way. The boy closed his eyes and tried not to choke, as heard the man sigh and begin to buck._

_The man began to moan as he pumped harder and harder into the small mouth._

"_You fucking, cock sucker, that's it, you like this dick. Suck me!" The boy had no choice. _

_After the treatment was done, and the man left, the boy fell to the floor, coughing up what the man left in his mouth._

_The rest of the night, the boy prayed, wished, hoped, and dreamed that his life would end that very night._

_Of course not all wishes are granted._

_**Seven Years Later**_

"_Hello."_

"…"

"_Is this seat taken?"_

_No reply was given._

_The young man that stood over the two toned boy, sighed, glanced at his watch, (4:11 P.M) and thought about walking away, but after a quick though decided to sit down._

"_I hope you don't mind, my name is Tala, what is your name?"_

_The two toned boy looked up from his book and looked directly at the person sitting across from him. He looked at him for a few seconds, seeming to decide if he should reply or go about reading._

"_Kai." Was the curt reply._

"_Kai…Kai…" Tala said the words with ease, like he really did enjoy the sound of it. "I like that name. How old are you Kai? I'm 17."_

"_15." Kai turned back to his book, hoping that the other person would just disappear._

"_Not very talkative are you?"_

"…"

_Tala again sighed, but was not prepared to walk away just yet._

"_Where do you live?"_

_Kai merely shrugged._

"_Do you have parents?"_

_Kai stood abruptly, "I have to go." Kai stated before tuning to leave._

"_Wait! Can we meet again? I want to get to know more about you… if that's alright?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Please………we can just go to the park, and …and I won't even talk!"_

"_The park?" Kai whispered questionably, fore he had not been to the park since he was the age of six._

"_Yeah, it's like two miles down the road. We could just sit there; maybe get some ice cream, same time tomorrow maybe?"_

"_I…I got to go." Before Tala could say more, Kai was gone. _

_Next day-4:23 P.M_

_Tala sighed for the fifth time in ten minutes._

"_Just ten more minutes." _

"_Is this seat taken?" Kai whispered behind Tala._

"_Kai! I didn't think you would come." Tala smiled._

"_I can only stay a little while…my father will be expecting me."_

"_Are you going to get into trouble for coming?"_

"_I haven't been to the park in a while, it seems different." Kai said, changing the subject._

"_How long has it been?"_

"…_I think 9 years."_

"_Wow, why don't you come to the park more often?"_

_Kai shrugged and looked in another direction._

"_Okay... you want some ice cream?"_

"_Ice cream? I guess so."  
_

"_Come on then."_

_This went on for nine days, until the tenth day of course._

_The tenth day however, did not favor Kai so well. When he arrived home, his father who was not usually there, was. _

"_Where've you been bitch?" Kai's father growled and the smell of whiskey reached all the way to Kai's nose._

"_I've…I" _

"Well?"

"_Out father." Kai whispered, accepting that something bad was about to happen to him._

"_Out? Now I do not remember giving you permission to leave this fucking house!" Kai flinched. _

"_I'm sorry father; I don't know what I was thinking." Kai's father stepped closer to him. _

"_You don't know what you were thinking? I'll tell you what you's was thinkin', you were thinking that if you's left and came back just when I was here's, you knew I would be all horny and shit. You want's to tastes me again. That's what you's thinkin'. You want your daddy, is that it?" The man's voice was slurred. _

"_I… yes sir." Kai turned his attention to the floor, knowing what was to come._

_Two days pass_

_It took two days for Kai to recover from what his father did to him. Once he could stand properly, Kai waited for his father to leave before he rushed out to the park._

_Kai ran the entire way, and stopped when he neared the bench Tala and he usually occupied. But confusion filled his eyes, when he saw a mother and her child sitting there instead of Tala._

_Kai was taken by surprise when a pair of strong arms grabbed him from being and pulled him behind a tree._

_Kai did not fight back, but strangely enough he knew it was not his father that detained him, but the smell that the person holding him was all to familiar and a hint of a smile touched his lips. _

"_Boo." The person whispered as he released his hold on Kai._

"_Hi." Kai whispered back._

"_I missed you yesterday." Tala stated._

"_I was busy, sorry."_

"_That's a shame; I had your favorite ice cream all ready for you." Tala whispered before swiftly placing his lips over Kai's._

_For the next minutes Kai felt like he was in heaven._

_Tala pulled away and looked Kai in the eyes, "Sorry I was thirsty." He said and smiled, before grabbing Kai's hand and pulling him out from behind the tree, "Ice cream here we come."_

_That was the last time Kai saw Tala. For the next few days after, Kai was beat to near death._

"_I hoped you enjoyed that kiss, you cock sucker, because it's the last one you will ever get."_

"_What did you to do him?" Kai whispered. _

"Him? You little whore, you won't ever see your friend again."

"Did you hurt him?"

"_Oh don't worry; I can assure you he enjoyed the fuck I gave him, before I broke his pretty little neck." The man laughed and slammed the door as he walked out, leaving Kai in darkness._

_No one saw the tears slip from Kai's eyes._

_Three days later, the police found Kai's father, stabbed to death in an alley way. No suspect was ever found, although Kai was. When he was examined by doctors he was labeled, mentally insane or in other terms…broken.

* * *

_

_**Authors Note**_

The next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look At Me With Your Eyes Open**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Two Years Later**_

"TYSON!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The young man named Tyson yelled back. While running the blue haired boy pushed his arm through the sleeve of his red jacket. He slammed the door open and at that threshold of going inside, he tripped.

"Oof." Was his reply as he landed.

"TYSON!"

"Here grandpa."

"You're late…again!"

Tyson sat back on his ass and sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I'm sorry, I kinda slept in again, but it's not what you think. My alarm broke…yeah that's it, my alarm broke!" Tyson stated loudly as he returned to his feet.

"I don't give a hoot what broke, I gave you a certain time limit and you didn't follow it. Extra practice after school for you!"

"Oh come on grandpa, you know I can't do that, we have an assignment to complete. Cut me some slack." Tyson pouted.

"Oh yeah…" The old man grumbled, "Well I don't care, you'll have extra practice on way or another. When are you going to learn Tyson, take some responsibility for you actions!"

"Yeah okay grandpa, but now I have to take responsibility and go to school, so yeah, bye!" And that was that, Tyson disappeared out the door.

"Extra practice boy!" the grandfather yelled after the running boy, but got no reply as he disappeared around the corner.

"Geez that guy can be so picky at times." Tyson complained to Max.

"Oh he only is like that because he loves you." The cheerful blond replied.

"Do you always have to look on the bright side?"

"Of course it makes the day seem better."

"Not when you have to go to school." Tyson sighed again.

"I wonder what this project is going to be about."

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Okay class, as many of you know, I have a special assignment for all of you."

The class groaned in protest.

"Does this involve writing?"

"Partially yes, but it is also a field trip."

The class approved.

"So where are we going?"

"Where you ask? The Black High Insanity Institution."

"Aren't all the weirdoes there?"

"They are not weirdoes, they are just mentally unstable. But they are people none the less. Each of you will be partnered with a patient there. You will be in a safe environment that is monitored constantly."

"The people that live in this section are rather harmless. These people are afraid of the world and all that is in it. You will be paired and I want you to study them, their behavior, learn their fears. You will be doing this for five days. On the sixth day you will write up a report on all that you learned. These people need a friend and you class have been chosen to be there for them."

"Sounds like fun." Tyson whispered to Max.

"That's a first."

"Okay class you have ten minutes to collect your things, and meet out front. The bus is waiting there."

Thirty minutes later they arrived and of course walked in an orderly file inside the building. Everything was white, white walls, white floors, white ceiling, event he nurses were adorned in white, white was everywhere.

"Damn if I had to live in a place like this, I would go insane as well." Tyson muttered, causing the students that were in ears shot to laugh.

"Okay class line up. When your name is called step foreword."

Five minutes later, Tyson was called.

"Good luck buddy."

"I want you to go easy on this one Tyson, be patient."

"Why?"

"Well that's why you are here."

Tyson stood aside and studied the slip of paper.

_**Black High Insanity Institution**_

_Patient I.D # 212376658PT32_

_Patient Name: Kai Hiwatari_

_Patient Age: 17_

"If you will follow me, I'll lead you to the room." A nurse called.

Ten minutes later

"Hey dude." Tyson said cheerfully, standing a few feet away from his new 'study project.'

Tyson took a moment to study him, when Kai did not reply.

Tyson noticed the two toned hair color, a slate and a black color. His skin color was a creamy white and Tyson could not see a bad mark anywhere. His body seemed to be in perfect condition. Tyson leaned over and looked at the boy's eyes. They were a beautiful ruby red.

A smile crept to Tyson's lips.

"Well you certainly are good looking." Tyson stated, but suddenly wished he hadn't spoken aloud. He had no idea what was wrong with this person. "Sorry I get……"

"So you think I'm good looking do you?" Tyson jumped when Kai spoke.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm just not…"

Kai looked at Tyson, and Tyson gasped when he saw Kai's full face and his eyes. He realized that he was blushing madly.

"Oh I'm not offended; many people have said that in my time here."

"I…um…well…" Tyson stuttered.

Kai chuckled and stood from his seat. He closed his books and walked past Tyson, brushing his arm as he went.

"Where are you going?"

"For some privacy, there is a recreational center outside. We'll go and talk there. I think we will get rather….close in the little amount of time we have." Kai smiled but Tyson frowned at it.

It was not a happy smile, it was sadistic.

"Um…yeah okay."

A few minutes later they were sitting under a willow tree, Kai was stretched out easily against the tree, while Tyson was sitting, legs folding and staring intently at Kai.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well I really just want to be friends."

"Friends? Is there such a thing as friends?"

"Well I would like to think so."

"Really? Kai seemed to go into thought.

"So why are you here?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"That's not a real reason."

"Reason enough for me. Maybe it's because I seduced a rather good looking doctor here."

"Excuse me?"

Kai opened his eyes and moved closer to Tyson, till he was only three inches from his face. "I said I seduced a doctor. You do know what seduced means right? To persuade someone into having sex, using romantic or deceptive ways. Is that clear enough?" Kai whispered his lips now an inch from Tyson's. "Would you like to find out how good a night that doctor had? I can show you right now."

"I…don't…um…"

Kai nudged Tyson's lips with his own, and in kissing him, pushed Tyson back. Tyson landed on his back, his legs now spread wide. Kai crawled in between and placed either hand on both sides of Tyson's head, his lips still firmly in place.

Kai pulled his mouth off, but this time licked Tyson's lips with his tongue.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Tyson's breathing became shallow.

"That wasn't all I did to him." Kai slid his hand up Tyson's shirt and roamed with is fingers. With years of kendo practice, Tyson had a firm body.

"You have a very nice body, firm yet soft. I must say I find you interesting Tyson granger."

Tyson's watch beeped, and Kai looked at it.

"To bad, only an hour left. I wonder how much fun we can have in that little of time."

"I don't think so, you stay away from me." Tyson tried to move away, but that proved futile. His cheeks were a bright red.

"I know I'm not that bad of a kisser."

"I won't talk to you ever again."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Tyson, you won't have to talk at all, and all you'll have to do is moan my name." Kai stated as he pulled Tyson into a heated kiss, which was not expected from him.


End file.
